I'll Be Home
by WangTangSSJ5
Summary: Christmas Time still remains one of the most important holiday's of the year, and for one Naruto Uzumaki, he wishes to spend it with the one he loves the most. Will he be able to get his wish? Or will it fall on deaf ears? NaruHina. Got a little of everything in it really. Rated T for language.


So here's my Christmas-oriented fic, not too long but I wanted it to stay short and sweet. So, without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy reading it. Have fun!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Winter falls upon our world only once, and when it does, it allows us to know that the end of our year is drawing to a close. The one time of year were the sun rises early, and our moon basks in all its glory in the darkened blue sky, woven with twinkling stars and the calmness of night. I thought it sounded pretty good, oh well, anyway, this is the time of year were many of us come closer together, both family, friends, and all the cherished memories of those long past. I know...that sounds sort of depressing, but hey, it shows that there are still many that continue to live in the hearts of many. I have many of my own actually. Many of them. My totally awesome mother and father, Kushina and Minata, the most perverted sensei I've ever come to know, Jiraiya, old many Third, and Asuma, those are a few.

Though, this time of year is supposed to bring happiness and joy, love, friendship, and so much more. To think that the coldest months of the year can do that!? Well...if you think about huddling together for warmth as a sign of getting closer to someone as a way...let's stay on topic eh?

This is supposed to be about family and all that stuff. Not having to be away from home, not having to patrol, or fight in some war, but spending time with loved ones, that's the ideal of the season right? I like to think so. But, I like to think that all my friends are with me in my heart, it just gives me that feeling that I know they are wishing me well. However, I'm stuck. I'm stuck out here, on a cold winter road, heading off to the Land of Iron. Man this blows.

"Lord Hokage?" A woman's voice calls, Sakura...one of my best friend's, practically my sister.

"Hmm?" I reply with my arms folded behind my head.

"Don't you think you should be more alert?" She asked, worrisome as always.

"N-n-n-n-n-nope." I smirk.

"_Naruto_," I could hear the aggravation in her voice bellowing, not good, "You should-"

"Sakura," A lazy tone disrupted; thank god, "Leave him alone."

"Thank you Shikamaru!" I whooped, as I victoriously chuckled.

"If he wants to get himself killed then let him." Shikamaru then added. _Well_...there went the gratitude. Yep...good goin Nara.

"Some advisor you are." I deadpanned, "I'm still not used to you actually putting forth effort." I snickered.

"And I'm still not used to the fact that you're the leader of the village, let alone actually married." Shikamaru calmly replied, Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, isn't that something? The idiot realized his dream and actually fell in love with a girl whom he hardly noticed." Sakura teased, which made me furrow my brows.

"Yes, thank you for making me feel like an asshole once again. Appreciate it." I exclaimed with a faux, happy tone. Ever since, she risked her life for me, ever since she began to show me how much I meant to her, showing me that I had been looking in all the wrong places; all but in front of me. Damn it Sakura!

"Oh come on Naruto, I was just-" She spoke, until I suddenly stopped, and of course they did too.

"You _know_ how I feel about that." My somewhat happy demeanor had vanished.

"Oh come on, it's a great love story Naruto." Sakura cooed, "The Lady proving herself to be amongst the strongest of the village to all those that doubted her, loved only one man throughout her entire life, and finally succeeded in capturing his heart in the end." She said before giggling, "And even making him into the man he is now, standing by his side through the toughest of times, and smiling in endless love even in the darkest of times." Alright...that got me.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right." I said bashfully, my mood lifted by her sudden save, and abruptly, I could feel cheeks glow with heat.

"Naruto, you're blushing!" She kidded as I tried to hide my face within my orange long coat. One that was specifically designed for me after me and my wife started dating, this was my first Christmas gift from her, and I loved it so much, and cherished it deeply. How could I not blush? My wife...she was just so...perfect. I love the way she talks, her laugh, her strength, her kindness, everything. A beauty that I would do absolutely anything for. Her hair holding a dark blue color, her skin smooth, soft, and silky with eyes with the most gorgeous of lavender I had ever laid eyes on. Before I knew it, I fell for this woman so hard, and it pained me to be away from her. Her name...Hinata Uzumaki.

Before I knew it, my mind escaped the wintery hold the world held on me to the loving warmth of her company, falling so deep into her eyes, and feeling her soft touch glide across my arms as she drew nearer. I could almost feel her silent breath as her lips nearly touch mine. "Naruto," I could almost swear she was here with me. "Naruto." She called once again. "Naruto!" Her voice distorted.

"Naruto!" Came a shout!

"Huh, what?" I looked around furiously to see any disruption, only to find Sakura gripping my shoulders. Damn it. And so short lived too.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know what you mean Sakura?" Really...what did she mean? Where's Hinata?

"You just went all quiet and started puckering your lips...it was...weird." She explained. Shit. Only then did I realize where in the hell I was. Again. Same old road. Same old cold-ass air and snow. No comforting home, no cozy fire and couch. And lastly, I dropped into a frown. No...Hinata. "Hey, what's wrong?" She then asked.

"Fuckin' Raikage." I cursed before turning and proceeding on down the path. That's right. He wanted to call a meeting during this time to discuss relations and our continued progress towards a new world. Fucking fantastic...but why now? Why, out of every _OTHER_ day of the year, did it have to take place during this time? Well...I've got a guess, it all boils down to who the fuck knows. Surely I'm not the only one who opposes this right? Why couldn't this wait til after the holiday season? I understand how crucial it can be, after we've won the war, and all life returned to normal, and relations between all nations grew; this marks the three times he's done this. Three years I've been married, I've missed two already, and guess what I'm coming to now? I was seething.

"Naruto, I understand how much it means to be at home but, we must take into consideration for the future. It's something that has to be done." She said softly, though obviously not liking the meaning.

"You think I don't know that? Even those that patrol the gates of the villages get to spend Christmas Eve with their families, everyone does. This makes the third time, the third year of my marriage, that I've missed because of him. Every time I voice my discontent he says with that same crap of how I'm just too young to understand, and all that typical bullshit." I scoff, "I finally have what I've always wanted; what I never had to begin with. And now, it seems like everything just gets in the way."

"I understand Naruto really, but..." She paused,

"But nothing. You achieved your goals as well, you saved someone yourself, and you aspired to what you always wanted to be. Not necessarily my advisor, but you should enjoy this time of the year without worry, and without the need of duty." I interject. "The same to you Shika, you and Temari have gotten married too, and yet you seem so...okay with all of it."

"It's because it has to be done to establish a standpoint, not just for us, but for all villages. We are building on the very foundation that will shape future generations." He replied.

"Future generations look towards the intent of that foundation, however, that foundation was already built even before my first year as Hokage, and even then, it could've been done at any point during the time, but he chose this time of year specifically." I spoke.

"Right, but what are you aiming at here?" Shikamaru asked, only for me to stop dead in my tracks and turn to face them both.

Really, I had fabricated this very far-out point and I really wanted to address this frustration I had with him, but...I just couldn't. With a heavy sigh; and in defeat, I spoke simply, "I'm just saying that maybe it would be best for it to be rescheduled for another time. That's all I'm asking." I decided to keep it simple. Is it so wrong to be a little selfish? To just want to be home with those that you love? These things must be done, that I have no doubt about it. I just believe that this time of year, families shouldn't be apart or have to experience the horrors of war and famine.

"We all do Naruto. We all do." Sakura said softly. I could feel myself breakdown on the inside, but if it's to keep my love, my friends, and people safe, then I will do what I must. I could've used a clone, but then that would leave my two advisors on their own if they were attacked, and all it takes is one solid hit for a clone to dispel, even if empowered by any of my transformations. Besides, I wouldn't do that to them, not ever. Anything can happen out here, it would be for the best if the real me were to come, both for them and for others. I'll just leave it at that. But this year...I will be home for Christmas. I will _not_ miss another one. In doing so, and knowing that this would happen, I came up with an ingenious plan. One that had the Naruto Uzumaki Seal of Approval plastered all over the friggin package. And...it was a grand one at that. But, knowing I still had this, I smirked in the tiniest. My unique way of thinking outside of the box was renowned in village, and as of now, it still stood strong.

In mere hours; which felt like days, we finally arrived in the Land of Iron. After all, it was few days trip, and the day was at hand for everyone to begin the Season's Greetings. As we walked into the Summit, as usual I was greeted by a Land of Iron Samurai with a courteous bow, and pleasure of meeting. I really didn't care for it. I may be Hokage, but I'm no different from anyone else. I've realized how I used to idolize this position so much, and wanted that respect and admiration during my youth, but after it was all said and done, I just wanted to be treated like a regular guy. This stuff was far too, what's the word? Oh...bothersome. Yeah...that sounds right. I couldn't help but chuckle at the attitude I seemed to have adopted; even if it was just a little.

After being lead through all the dull hallways by our samurai escort and seated the desk. I folded my arms behind my head, and groaned as the one who had called the meeting had not arrived. _Shocker_. Old man Tsuchikage, Onoki, and his escorts, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi had obviously gotten here before me, he sat quietly appearing somewhat irritated, along with the Mizukage, Mei, with Ao and Chojuro. Maybe they had the same distaste as I did? Who knows. I'm sure Mei had felt somewhat the same as news spread throughout the world that she had finally been wed. I probably shouldn't say _finally_ around her...lest she kill me. Gaara, along with his brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, seemed rather calm about everything. I was surprised actually, as both his older brother and sister usually were a bit more expressive if anything were the matter. And lastly, the D-bag himself finally arrived with Darui and Cee. And Bee?

"Yo say Ho Ho Ho!" He rapped...badly. Well, at least his spirit will liven things up, that's always a plus.

"Bee, will you quieten down? We are about to commence the meeting." Ay sighed as he rustled his slick-backed hair.

"Oh sorry bro, I'm just tryin to livin' the spirits yo!" He sung as he danced, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yo Naruto! How ya been bro? It's always good to see ya Fo'sho!"

"Ah, my main man Bee, you're always good to see, I'm glad to see you bursting with energy," I rapped along with him, and then focused on his 'brother', "And not with apathy!" I thought I did pretty good with that. Heh. And as if on cue, we both chimed in with a, "Whee!"

"Will you two pipe down!? It's bad enough I had to deal with the incessant rapping on the way here!" Raikage Ay shouted as he slammed his fist down on the desk, "There important matters to discuss besides that infernal rapping." I will admit it can get a bit out of hand, but still, it adds to the character!

"Always gotta be a buzzkill." I muster in a sigh as I lean back in the chair.

"Did you say something Brat?" Ay asked lacing his words with aggravation.

"Oh me? Just talkin to myself." I said cheekily. I couldn't help but chuckle while his face seethed with anger.

"Lord Raikage," Onoki then spoke, "Quit dawdling about with the others and commence this blasted thing already. It's bad enough you dragged me out here during the worst of times."

"My apologies," He spoke through the grits of his teeth, "Now then, we shall establish our plans for continuing our relations among the main five, but to better ourselves with the lesser nations." Well that's a way of putting it, sure..._lesser_, nice. "Now then, my proposal for the coming year is to perhaps enlist our services to the countries that continue to be plagued by sudden uprisings of bandit gangs. We should also donate some of our needed supplies to them in obviously protected caravans." Didn't we already establish this last year?

"Yeah, and perhaps send some of our chunin and some jonin over to better relations even further to show that we do indeed intend to maintain this level of peace. We know this." I interjected irritably. "As long as we continue to do this, then they'll continue to feel at peace knowing that the Great Nations are more than willing to assist in whatever means." I then add.

"Perhaps we can make a decent man out of you yet _Lord Hokage_." Ay replied with a grin.

"And maybe we can possibly nail some jovial spirit into your brash behavior." I replied chuckling. Try me again old man...I dare ya. I was getting bolder by the minute. I could even hear Mei giggle and a small smirk plaster itself onto Old Man Tsuchikage.

"Perhaps it would also rise to the Kage if we also share some of our own supplies between ourselves as well. The people of the Stone seem to me found of the metals from the Land of Iron and Cloud, and the wood and cloth from that of the Leaf. And of course, in return I can reimburse for any material or other goods that may be requested from either of you. However, It would do greatly for-"

"If Gramps could get some medicine for his aching back." Kurotsuchi chimed in.

"Pipe down idiot! I have no such issues!"

"_Right_ Gramps." She chuckled with a sly grin.

"Old man Tsuchikage, I can definite send for any kind of medicine you need. Just give the word and you got it." I said with a cool, though suave tone. Yeah...I'm that good.

"Aah, excellent, at least there is a few among us willing to cooperate. Isn't that right _Raikage_?" Onoki snickered.

"Perhaps lacking integrity would be more suited for the both of you." Raikage answered back.

On and on and on did this crap keep goin, and even during the first few minutes everything seemed to bore down to the littlest of things like the squabbling between the Stone and Cloud to more larger concerns of land, teachings, and various other things. Mei happened to be the consort of it all, saying how with their help in fortification and production beneath harsher circumstances that she could send many aids to assist the four nations and to help prosperity for the smaller nations. On the other hand, I...just sat silently, wanting so badly for this thing to be done. Wanting to go home to my village, and share in the merriment with them, but to also to the tender love of my wife. Not once had she escaped my mind. Not once have I thought about spending those precious moments with her, wanting to make up for all the wrongdoing that I felt I had done to her. It still sat with me ever since we started dating, and I've hated myself for it ever since.

For so long I wanted to feel what all the others already had. Love. I wanted so desperately to be loved and appreciated. I wanted it so much that I stooped myself into the prankster-slash-idiot behavior that I quickly became known for. But..._she_ felt differently about me. _She_ seen what everyone else didn't, and she definitely didn't need the help of Byakugan to see it. All the girls would make fun of her for her timid nature and for staring at me, and being a noble, it made her a target for bullies. I stepped in to help her whenever I could, though I was really never thanked as she was always pulled away before she could say anything in edgewise. In my own mind, I felt as if I wasn't good enough for anything, but as many know, I didn't let that get to me. I was going to aspire to be as great as my dad! She knew, before anyone else, that I could do it. And with her help, I did. I accomplished my goals and with many more to achieve with her hand-in-hand; by my side.

I could only sigh in sadness as my mind began wander to all the fond memories I've had with her, to her giving me that cream after whooping the crap outta Kiba, to her eyes looking up at me and smiling during her fight with Neji, her 'Proud Failure' speech, and so much more from when I returned home. Always, just like me, she smiled. And then, I began to smile as I delved further into my memories. To the first time I had kissed a woman, after the war, after defeating Madara as he tried to steal the Bijuu once more, she tackled me in a tight hug as she ran crying into my arms, thanking the gods that I was safe. She looked up at me as tears welled beneath pools of lavender and without me knowing, she etched closer to me, silently whispering my name, and telling me; she loved me. I couldn't help but feel this sharp pang in my heart as it seemed I hurt someone I cared for, but as her lips met mine, it eased, and this...overwhelming feeling washed over me. It urged me to hold this woman above all, to cherish her, to never do her wrong, to make her happy. I pressed back. This was what I wanted, and she was more than willing to give me everything she had. And I...was going to same and right the wrongs that I felt that I had done to this amazing woman. I made my promises to her, in front of everyone, that I wanted to start everything...with her. The feel of her tender lips on mine, the grace of her touch upon my arms, and sound of her voice are held so strongly within my mind that it was inescapable. For that, I would gladly remain its prisoner, not because of my guilt, but for my love and will for her.

With every moment I spent with her, I felt as if I had reached nirvana. That I had finally arrived at the pinnacle of happiness. I didn't care about Hokage, I could've simply remained a jonin for the rest of my days, as long as I was with her. With her and my friends; my family, that's all I needed. I didn't need admiration, I didn't need the praise, or the gifts; I found everything I ever wanted...with her. In life, I've grown to cherish everything as I never knew what the next day would bring. It was the first lesson I learned in life, and at a young age with Iruka-sensei. It all sounds selfish, but, when it comes to the one you love, you kind of get that way, but in turn, so do they.

My memories of her had become some of my most fondest. With every day that we spent together, and the dates that I tried my absolute best, just to make her happy, to make her smile, I did anything I could...just to see it. When her lips grace my own, I can't help but feel as if I've been sent to heaven. Her tender loving touch can express so much in just one action, and with each one made, I only yearn for her more. The feel of her hands intertwined with mine, her delicate, silky frame pressed against one so rough and torn by battle. Her escaping breath as I deepen our kiss, her moans that escape through her lips as she pulls me so close to her, perfectly melding to one another's embrace. That sensation...that feeling, it's one that I'm going to keep feeling, for many, many years to come.

As she pulls away from me, her soft lavender pools lock onto mine, her eyes showing unending affection for the one that stands before her, while mine can not escape. Her tender lips part, and voices, "I love you so much Naruto." And my heart thunders around in my chest, happiness overwhelming my senses.

"I love you too Hinata." I reply before we meet once more in a moment of bliss.

"Hinata...I will be home. I want to be home." I say softly; yearning.

"You say something Hokage?" Ay speaks.

"Huh?" I sit up instantly, not knowing what all had transpired.

"Lord Hokage, is something the matter?" Mei Terumi asks, her exposed eyes showing much concern for me as I frown.

"What's on your mind Naruto?" Gaara then asks as all eyes are set onto me. It was time, I had to say it. This is what I wanted. It had to be said, lest I'd never forgive myself for it. I stood up and looked around me. Slowly, I inhaled through my nostrils, and exhaled silently.

"I want to know why you set this meeting for this time of year? Why now?"

"Why not now?" Ay asks.

"Why not now? This is time to celebrate everything we have accomplished. This is about merriment and togetherness, not just with family...but with everyone. Our villages hold the ones that we cherish the most, the people, our family, and future generations. We should be there with them, celebrating the fourth year that we have not had to spend warring with one another. That every ninja, every citizen strived and hoped that this day would come. That there didn't have to be a worry in the world on the days that are supposed to bring us together." I said, my hands balling into hands as my fists began to shake, "Some of you say that I'm still too young for the role, and that I must think of what's best for my village. And to be honest, to have the Kage present with them, brings that village closer together. These meetings are important and it's true that they will shape the future to come. But right now, this is something that I'd rather have wait til after this special time of year." I then add, careful to choose my words wisely.

"He has merit." I here Gaara say, "However, as you have already stated my friend, we must prepare for what the future holds. The world never stops, not even for a moment. While there is peace, we must continue to move forward."

"I'm well aware of that, but it's also the will of the people that wish for everyone to be home. Not just my own. What of your wife, Matsuri? How does she feel about all of this?" I then ask as I lean forward, supporting myself with my hands on the desk.

"She understands the complications of being Kazekage brings-"

"That's the ninja speaking for her. Don't you think she'd rather be spending this time of year with her husband? That this special time of year calls for so much more?" I then ask, "Togetherness. This is what ended everything, not just us, not just them. We all did."

"I feel as if there is more to this than you are originally leading Naruto." Mei added. First time she's actually said that. In response, I couldn't help but blush but then she began to giggle innocently, "How precious."

"To answer your question truthfully...yes. Yes there is. Mei, I understand you were finally wed-" I paused myself quickly and noticing the notorious death gleam I'd been receiving, "W-w-w-wait! Lemme finish!" I held my hands up in defense, "I didn't mean to say it, but...this is the time that is spent getting closer together with everyone. I'm sure your husband knows of this meeting's importance, but above all else, we are human, we are in fact selfish, but most of all, I'm sure he wants to spend it with the person he loves the most. You." The gleam quickly faded as her face dropped into despair. I could easily tell that she too was holding back what I was feeling.

"I...I want to be home with my loved as well, and so do my advisors. Shikamaru and Sakura, I know they wish to be well outside this place and in the comfort of their own homes, well Shikamaru and Temari kind of are together now but that's besides the point." I hastily add at the end as I see Temari's face redden from embarrassment. "This Christmas, my only wish is to be at home, with my new family. This is more than just a day for me, this is just a beginning, a beginning of a new life, not just for me, but for all of us. Why spend it here, when we can be with the one's we love the most?" I see the majority of them smile at this and even earning a few sentimental compliments from the most unlikely of people, Kurotsuchi to name one of them. Did NOT expect that from her.

"I am afraid that I am going to agree with him. This should be a time of celebration not locking ourselves away from the world." Mei adds.

"Yeah, let Mei finally have her fun!" I whoop. I said that out loud didn't I? She's looking at me, she's looking at me...fuck I said it out loud! As she walks over to me, her stoic face mysteriously lightens, and ice courses through my veins in fear. I'm so fucking dead!

"You know, out of all the people I have met, you are the most intriguing Naruto Uzumaki. I will spare you the threat, as I do not believe such a handsome man whose done such righteousness for world deserves it." She then says with that same smile.

"Th-thanks!" I laugh nervously.

"The boy is right, we shouldn't be doing this at this time of year. Perhaps the stench of war has weighed upon us far more than expected, eh Raikage?" Onoki said.

"Perhaps, but regardless as to what many of you think, this is the best time to have this. As stated before, the world never sleeps. There is always cause for an imminent attack from anything or anyone. What lies out there is what we should fear the most, what we must prepare for. It is absolutely crucial that these precautions are made as early as possible to prevent any further catastrophes. Should I remind you all of the Akatsuki? Do you remember what all they accomplished? What they alone managed to steal from us? I'm sure Bee and Naruto do as well as the rest of us. How can we, the Five Great Nations, allow something like that to form once again?" Raikage said.

"Ay," I spoke, "The Akatsuki was formed well before any of us knew what they were. No one had an idea what their goal was other than to survive as a mercenary group, it wasn't until that events began to link to them did any of us take action. Only until we found out what their goal was did we actually band together to stop them. Our nations will always be linked through the Alliance we share. When the time comes to stop another threat, then we, as one, will be there to repel the threat." I then add with a smile.

"Bro," Bee then states, and for once, he wasn't rapping, "What Naruto says, is the truth. Things always happen, you know this, I know this, we _all_ know this. However, what he speaks is the truth, about the time, the occasion. Let's start with our own nation, to bring it together, not just for the holday's but for everyday." With a heavy sigh, Ay stood up, defeated with his head bowed.

"My apologies," He said, already shocking the hell outta me, "With an overwhelming odd, I can not counteract it no longer. I shall postpone our meeting to a more suitable date, after all the festivities are done. For now, we shall resume on the fifth of next month. Does that bode well with everyone?" We all nodded. "Good, then I declare this meeting postponed until the given date. Take care...all of you." With such high respects, Raikage Ay quietly left...unfitting of his character mind you, but to me, I tried so hard to hold back my cheers til I got home.

"Lord Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, everyone, Merry Christmas." Mei smiled with a bow and she, Ao, and Chojuro left.

"Yeah, you all have a Merry Christmas too." I wished, "Temari, you coming?" I then asked.

"Well, I suppose I should. After all, I am married to the guy." She giggled as she paced herself over to us.

"Gaara, Kankuro, catch ya later."

"Heh-heh, you too _Lord Hokage_." Kankuro joked with a snicker, as Gaara bowed his head slightly.

"Now then, place your hands on my shoulder." I ask.

"Wait, Naruto, what are you-!" Sakura spoke until I quickly released the seal, flying through the air at lightning speeds, we flew across the canopy of the snow covered forest, past the cliffs, and back into the Fire nation. Everything flew by us as if they were shooting stars, until a mass ball of light was within view, and in mere moments, we were back in Konoha. Gotta thank the old man for the technique. I laughed victoriously.

"Alright, it worked!" I whooped in joy.

"Naruto, what on earth did you do?" Sakura then asked.

"The Flying Thunder God Technique. You're welcome." I said with a chuckle.

"That...was amazing." She then said.

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" I had to laugh it up, "Now all of you, go on home, I've got time to make up with my love." Sakura couldn't help but laugh, while Shikamaru and Temari shook their heads with a smile.

"As you wish, Lord Hokage." The three of them said.

"_Damn straight._" I laughed. As we all bid our farewell and season's greetings, I immediately raced back to my home, my luxurious, comforting home. Well...probably not the most luxurious but still, it my mind it was. As I slid in through the door, and crept so silently inside. I could hear the distinct sound of fire crackling in my fireplace. I grinned sheepishly. I knew the perfect surprise for the love of my life, though probably wasn't the best idea, but still, it's me we're talking about.

As I tiptoed into the living room, there she sat, and with a long sigh escaping her tender lips, I could feel my heart melt, and in a soft whisper, she spoke my name. With a Christmas tree in the corner, placed up against the white interior wall, decorated with lights and ornaments, and presents nestled beneath the tree, it created that perfect moment. I snuck in behind her, and gently wrapped my arms around her neck, until she leapt up in surprise.

"Naruto?" She questioned.

"Yep, _the_ one and only." I laughed.

"But how...how did you-?" She stopped herself trying to figure out what exactly was going on. How adorable she looked.

"Well me and the others managed to reschedule our meeting during this time to a later date. I couldn't take it anymore...being away from you like that." I said with a smile.

"Naruto." She replied softly as she took me into her arms, hugging me tightly and then kissing me ever so softly. I was home. I was finally home...back in the loving arms of one Hinata Uzumaki. I could almost cry in joy. This year...I made my promise...and I kept it. After all, I am a man of my word.

In our world, anything can happen. We all leave to fight against those that wish to take away the people that hold us dear. I know that every soul that stands to fight in defense of those that can't are always thought about when they are away. And my gratitude is endless towards them, but I bring them home. I don't send them anywhere, I enforce a barrier around the village through the use of sutras placed around our nestled village, and if it's broken, many of us are the first to know.

From now, and forever, I will be home. Not just this once, but for many years to come. Not in my dreams, not in thoughts, but as the man I am and who I am supposed to be. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will keep this promise, now...and forever.

"I love you Hinata Uzumaki."

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Alright, so here ya go, the Christmas theme fic I promised. Now, keep in mind, I kept going, and going, and going on this. It was taxing, and as I write this, I'm barely awake. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and remember to wish for all the love in the world to those that are overseas.

Farewell, and til next time. Cheers! :)


End file.
